


Play Things and Rock Salt [podfic]

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Not Understand, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jokes on Castiel are too easy. Sam and Bobby know this and take full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Things and Rock Salt [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play Things and Rock Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515976) by [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote). 



> Edit: Problem with the link is now fixed and checked to make sure it's working. Sorry about that everyone!
> 
> So this is a podfic of one of my earlier works (like very early works and you can probably tell). This is also my first go at doing a podfic (ignoring the 30+ times at actually trying to record it) but don't let that frighten you off!

[link to fic on Sound Cloud](https://soundcloud.com/heidi-jelinek/playthings-and-rock-salt)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the new Furby came out, but it's in honor to new and old ones alike.  
> Comment and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
